Machines typically include several systems that require power for operation but are controlled separately. In one such machinery example, the main propulsion system of an aircraft, such as gas turbine engine(s), are typically controlled to meet propulsion requirements of the aircraft from sensed parameters and operator input while power demand from other systems of the aircraft are treated as parasitic losses from the propulsion system. Furthermore, thermal systems of aircraft are typically controlled separately from propulsion control.
The growing performance demands for electrical and thermal aircraft subsystems to be operable in high energy applications imposes transient effects on the propulsion system that impact the ability to operate the aircraft to meet propulsion output requirements. While engine size can be increased to meet increasing power demands from the aircraft systems, weight is added to the aircraft, increasing fuel burn and decreasing efficiency. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.
One embodiment of the present disclosure is a unique control system and method for a propulsion system. Another embodiment of the present disclosure involve unique systems and methods in which the propulsion control system is integrated to intelligently control propulsion and minimize transient effects from the power demand of other subsystems. Other embodiments include apparatuses, systems, devices, hardware, methods, and combinations for propulsion control. Further embodiments, forms, features, aspects, benefits, and advantages of the present application will become apparent from the description and figures provided herewith.